


Wind

by NonbinaryBlue



Series: My own works [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryBlue/pseuds/NonbinaryBlue
Summary: The more the boy looked, the more figures he saw. All of them trapped in their little area — their eternal prison. Leaning further and further, he did not worry about falling from the high height, it would not hurt him. The wind wouldn’t let him fall anyway, would push him back inside, locking him away once again.They were all trapped, frozen, captured, forgotten, dead.





	Wind

Upon a foggy bridge, she drifted into worlds unknown where nine stripping mists solidified ghosts of long ago.

  
Wind whipped, caressing her face, her clothes, her hair. A black rose wondering alone, shrouded with white; a spirit in the night, a rarity. She never left the bridge, remaining on the stony structure, with wilting petals and growing thorns.

  
A young boy watched from a cobwebbed window, fixated on the girl. Staring a stage moonlight danced across her face, highlighting her faded features. Even from so far away, he could see her small smile, welcoming, but cold. Everything about her cold. He wanted to run to get, climb out of the scratched window and join her on her lonely bridge. But he could not. He was restrained to a burnt room, the smell still floating in the air, the wallpaper peeling and blackened from flames. Damned to stay in a fiery room that contained the remains of what had once been his bed, now it was worn down, the sheets damaged from past flames. Even before he had been trapped. Chained to the bed, locked away. So when the roaring red soaked the room it took him with it. Now he would stay and watch the girl on her bridge.

  
If he turned his head slightly he could make out the ancient stone structure, protected by a twisted metal gate. Mist curled around it, weaving in and out of the centre. Another cold, pale figure stood there, obscured slightly by the gate. Leaves swayed in the wind, beached bashing against the stone, splintering off every now and then. This figure didn’t move, unlike the girl, standing as if they themselves were made of stone. The boy could make out the petrified expression on their face, halted forever in a blood-curdling scream.

  
The more the boy looked, the more figures he saw. All of them trapped in their little area — their eternal prison. Leaning further and further, he did not worry about falling from the high height, it would not hurt him. The wind wouldn’t let him fall anyway, would push him back inside, locking him away once again.

  
_They were all trapped, frozen, captured, forgotten, dead._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I did for my English GCSE class.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please leave feedback and kudos.  
> Let me know of any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


End file.
